The present invention relates to a stacker for sheet-shaped objects, in particular bank notes, having a feeding device for depositing the sheet-shaped objects in a storage pocket with variable capacity.
Stackers for flat sheet-shaped objects are used in particular in automatic sorters, testers and counters, for example for bank notes, for receiving or temporarily storing the objects after testing, sorting and counting. Simple stackers normally have a storage pocket of fixed size that is intended for example for precisely 100 bank notes of a certain thickness. In addition, DE 27 29 830 C2 discloses a bank note sorting device wherein sorted bank notes are stacked in storage containers, the size of the storage containers being variable in accordance with the stack height of the notes. For this purpose a baseplate on which the notes are deposited is lowered by means of a threaded spindle for receiving the growing bank note stack in the storage container. Such stackers are thus not limited to a fixed number of notes. However, elaborate control is required for the threaded spindle for changing the size of the storage container.